Caleb Rivers
Caleb Rivers is the street smart new kid at Rosewood High, Hanna's ex-boyfriend, former housemate and a former spy for Jenna Marshall. Due to his checkered past, he illegally hacks phones for money and currently lives with Hanna's friend Lucas. Caleb is the only first person besides the Liars to know about "A" as he has been working on "A's" phone to help Hanna and the others. Biography Caleb was given up by his biological mother, Claudia Dawson, twelve years ago, when he was around four or five years old, leading him to live in foster homes. Caleb is open to reuniting with her for a visit when she extends the offer, however. Living with Lucas and his relationship with Hanna has greatly changed Caleb's outlook on the future. Caleb used to work for car thieves as a computer hacker in Allentown but realised it was wrong and moved away. He also realized spying on Hanna was wrong so backed away from Jenna and told Hanna the truth, they broke up but she eventually forgave him and they got back together. Season 1 Caleb is first introduced in "Careful What U Wish 4" when Hanna, having heard about his hacking skills, asks him to fix Emily's phone so she can call Maya at her reform school. He can tell Emily is desperate, so he charges her an extra 40 bucks for a rush job. Hanna and Emily pick up her phone at the dance, where Caleb cryptically tells Hanna that while he may not know much about her, she doesn't know much about herself either. During the dance, he also catches Spencer trying to break into Ian's desk at school and threatens to expose her unless she pays him off. Hanna and Caleb begin to see each other more and more in the hallways and finally talk when they are both stuck in detention in "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again." While joking around with her, Caleb learns that Hanna is trying to prevent Ella from going to Philadelphia (where she would discover Aria and Mr. Fitz). He uses his phone to stage that his social worker has dismissed him from detention. The next day, Caleb gives Hanna a piece from Ella Montgomery's car, which he had removed the day before. When Hanna finds out that Caleb had helped to prevent Ella from getting there, she is pleased, but isn't outwardly grateful. She does offer him money, but Caleb says he wants something else; he doesn't know what yet, but he'll think about it... In "Je Suis une Amie," Caleb has come up with an idea for what he would like Hanna to do to repay him: date him in order to up his credibility at school and win himself some customers who will trust a guy that dates the homecoming queen. Reluctantly, Hanna arranges a time at Emily's swim match the next day, where she will be cheering on her friend. At night, Hanna and Aria catch Aria's parents making out in the school library. After the parents leave, Hanna notices some stuff inside the vents, including clothing, bags, cell phones and a fat wad of cash. Hanna posits that this stuff belongs to "A." Hanna then grabs the cash before being chased by a frightening figure in black. Aria and Hanna run for their lives, before, Hanna instinctively sprays her chaser with hairspray. Eventually, Aria and Hanna realize that their pursuer is Caleb, who has been sleeping at the school, having been abandoned by both his biological and foster parents. The next day in the hallways, Hanna expresses her concern over Caleb living in school. He brushes off her concern and asks her to make good on her deal to up his reputation. So, Hanna helps Caleb scout out the fellow rich kids in school and become acquainted with them through her, in order to raise the profits of his underground business ventures. She introduces him to Bridget Wu in exchange for Caleb listing for Hanna all the places that he is from. The two continue like that, exchanging names for information, as their friendship grows. Later, Hanna finds Caleb digging his belongings out from a school trashbin; clearly the custodians found Caleb's stuff and disposed of them. In a friendly gesture, Hanna offers to help Caleb with his living situation. His main fear is that if Hanna's mom knows, she will call social services, landing him in an even worse situation. She offers to let him secretly crash in her basement, without her mother knowing. She hands him an address, and he accepts it. He comes to the Marin home through the front door in "The New Normal" and introduces himself to Ashley. She is concerned about Hanna becoming friends with him, wary of his secretive, sarcastic personality. In "The Bad Seed," Hanna walks into the bathroom to grab something while Caleb is showering. Ashley enters as well, looking for her phone, which she has put in the charger there, prompting Hanna to jump in the shower fully clothed so that her mother won't realize it is Caleb showering, not Hanna. She holds her hand over his mouth so he won't make noise and makes an awkward situation even worse when he catches her sneaking a peek when he turns around. After that incident, she ignores and avoids him, as much as possible. Thinking that she didn't want him in her house anymore, he prepares to leave. Hanna reluctantly tells the truth and explains why she is so shy, and Caleb is tender towards this. Touched, Hanna kisses him, which escalates into a full-on make out. Thus, the two of them begin to secretly date. In "A Person of Interest," Hanna's already-wary mother becomes aware of Caleb's living arrangement and kicks him out. Hanna goes with him and they camp out in the woods. They are talking about their past and roasting marshmallows, when they start kissing. Hanna later loses her virginity to him in the tent. After Hanna comes home the next morning, Ashley lets her know that she was about to call the police, worried about Hanna. But Hanna snaps back at her mother, surprised that she doesn't sympathize with Caleb's plight. Realizing that her relationship with Hanna is very compromised, Ashley picks up the phone when Caleb calls Hanna...to invite him to dinner. Caleb comes over for dinner. Afterwards, Ashley lets Caleb stay in the guest bedroom, but warns him not to hurt her daughter. She is a bit rough with him when he thanks her, pointing out that she did it for her daughter, not him, but on a softer note she tells him to call her "Ashley," not "Mrs. Marin." Caleb then steps outside to make a mysterious phonecall; whoever he is speaking to, he lets him/her know that he is no longer willing to assist. In the episode "Someone to Watch Over Me," Hanna and Caleb seem closer than ever. At the Marins', Caleb makes eggs for breakfast, and Ashley gets used to having a guy in the house. Before heading out to school, Hanna finds what she thinks is a present meant for her in Caleb's bag in the form of a jeweled owl, presumably in commemoration of their first night when they heard owls in the woods. At school, Aria and Emily overhear Caleb mysteriously speaking on the phone with someone, telling that person that something cannot happen that night. He keeps referring to "her," and it becomes clear after he mentions that he is living in her house that he means Hanna; the other person seems to be saying negative things, while Caleb is defending her. When he gets off the phone, Aria and Emily hide before Caleb can see them. The two interpret the phone conversation to mean that Caleb is talking to another girl in a romantic way. When they share their suspicions with Hanna at lunch, she is loathe to believe in his dishonesty. However, when Jenna walks into the lunch room wearing the owl around her neck, Hanna is devastated. She tries to text Caleb, but to no avail; he isn't responding. Spencer then watches Jenna outside, who is working on her laptop. Spencer figures out that the owl is a flash drive, when she sees Jenna insert it into her computer. Hanna tries to reach Caleb for answers, but he is M.I.A. So, she writes him a note, slipping it into his locker. She walks away, then pauses and turns around, then tries to crack the combination, using 2-1-4, and it works. She is furious and hashes it out with Caleb when she returns home from school. He says he never meant to hurt her and told Jenna he couldn't help her anymore once things between him and Hanna started happening. She is not satisfied with this though, and makes him leave. Hanna breaks down, heartbroken over what Caleb did to her, and Ashley is disheartened. Hanna pretends to be taking a bath, but her mother knows that she is really crying alone in the bathroom. In the next episode "Monsters in the End," Caleb approaches Aria at school to request that she speak to Hanna on his behalf, but she doesn't want to get involved. Then, Hanna approaches Caleb, where he is sitting reading at an outdoor bench. Caleb is hopeful that this means that they are on speaking terms again when Hanna asks to sit next to him, but she just confronts Caleb for playing her and demands to know what he was supposed to be looking for. Caleb reveals that Jenna was looking for a key, though Hanna has no clue why or to what. Caleb explains that it was related to Alison. Caleb then asks Hanna why Jenna is so interested, but Hanna cuts him off, not allowing him to be the one asking questions. After she exhausts everything that Caleb knows, he brings up their relationship. Hanna nods for a moment, before shrugging and strutting away. In the evening, Caleb tries to give Hanna a special goodbye letter before he leaves town, explaining his feelings for her and of course, apologizing. He goes to the Marins' residence to drop off the note for Hanna, but Hanna has gone to work a booth at the Founder's Day Festival with Mona. Ashley suggests that Caleb deliver the note personally, as Hanna does neot need another guy in her life leaving without saying goodbye. The encounter with Mrs. Marin gives Caleb the opportunity to explain himself and winds up softening her opinion of him. Following Ashley's advice, Caleb seeks Hanna out at the festival. When Hanna sees him, though, she ducks into another tent, wishing to avoid her heart breaker. Caleb commissions Mona, who treats him unpleasantly, to deliver the letter to Hanna. Unfortunately, Mona intervenes by promising to deliver it, but instead tears it up, drops it in the trash can, and dumps a drink on it. (The last line on the letter reads, "I love you Hanna.") Later, Hanna sees Caleb boarding the bus out of Rosewood. When Aria asks her to go talk to him, she simply walks away thinking that Caleb didn't even bother to tell goodbye. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls," Ashley tries to snap Hanna out of moping over Caleb. She is surprised to hear that Caleb never delivered the letter he had planned to give her the day before. At school, Hanna asks Mona whether Caleb had tried to give her anything at the Founder's Day Festival. Mona totally lies, seemingly trying to protect Hanna's well-being. During lunch, Hanna goes away to join Spencer, Emily and Aria but forgets her cell phone on the table. At the same moment, rings with an incoming call from Caleb. Mona picks up to speak to Caleb; she tells him that she gave Hanna the letter, but she threw it in the trash (an obvious lie). Suddenly, Mona looks up to see Lucas standing over her. He is immediately suspicious of Mona and what she had to do with Caleb leaving town. In response, Mona apologizes for always teasing Lucas, claiming that it was just a joke. She also offers him a makeover, tempting him with the prospect of obtaining Hanna, but Lucas clearly doesn't take the bait. At the end of the episode, we see Caleb riding back to Rosewood with Lucas. Season 2 Caleb is currently back in Rosewood and staying at Lucas' house. Earlier, Lucas had brought Caleb back to Rosewood to reunite with Hanna, but even though Hanna was relieved to hear that Caleb had tried to say goodbye before he left, she still was not ready to forgive him yet. In "Blind Dates," Caleb is once again attending Rosewood High. He is eager to take Lucas' up on his suggestion to make his date with Danielle a double with Caleb and Hanna. Caleb pushes Hanna during lunch to accept. She initially refuses, but after a few moments, she gives in. She points out that it is for Lucas' sake, not Caleb's benefit. During the date, Caleb is back at Hanna's place joking around with her like old times, though Hanna seems annoyed by this. When Lucas informs Hanna that Danielle's assumption that Hanna is still into Lucas is ruining their date, she asks Caleb to embrace her, thus settling Danielle's fears and enabling her to get close to Lucas. Caleb is happy to embrace Hanna again, but she remarks that she isn't easy, letting him know she did it for their audience, not him. In "The Devil You Know," Caleb tries to comfort Hanna after the town believes Ian to be Alison's murder. She rebuffs him, but then apologizes, citing what she's going through. She then asks if he's ever seen a corpse, which he replies in the affirmative. Later, she confronts his foster mother Janet about taking the checks the government gives her for raising Caleb. After Ian's funeral, Caleb brings food and ice for Hanna, and reveals that he knows that Hanna threatened Janet. They kiss as he is about to leave. They have resumed their relationship in "Surface Tension." In "Picture This," Caleb is found by a Private Investigator who was hired by his mom to find him. He later finds that his mom is very wealthy and is sorry she took to long to find him and that she has two other sons. Which means Caleb has two younger brothers or half-brothers. He decides to go meet his mom in California, but promises he will come back for Hanna. In "Over My Dead Body," Caleb returns to attend Hanna's father's and step-mother's wedding. Kate sees Hanna and Caleb talking in the church. As soon as Hanna walks away, she tries to make advances on Caleb. But, Caleb, the everloyal boyfriend, rebuffs her with an insult that Hanna inspired. Caleb returns from California after visiting his mother for a month in "Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares." In "A Hot Piece of A," the Liars give the phone they found in The Greenhouse to Caleb hoping he would be able to decrypt the files in it. But, while downloading the information from the phone, the owner abruptly shuts it down. Caleb manages to get a few files but says that its going to take some time decrypting them as they are corrupted. Even though Hanna is reluctant, the others insist that he work on the files. The next day, Hanna sees Caleb working on the files at school. Even though she's worried, Caleb assures her that no one knows what he's working on. When he asks about who's phone it is, Hanna does not give him a proper answer and instead calls out to Lucas, who is passing by, and makes plans to study after school. At the Marins' Home, Hanna is studying with Lucas. While doing so, she gets a text from Spencer offering her lake house for Hanna and Caleb. Hanna suddenly gets the idea of throwing a surprise birthday party for Caleb and asks Lucas to help her. At school, Caleb shows the girls a picture which he finally cracked from the one of the files. The photo shows four dolls which look exactly like the ones the girls received. He wants to know what the girls are exactly looking for but Spencer cuts him off saying that it's really great and asks him to forward the picture to all their phones. Aria, Emily and Spencer leave. When Hanna and Caleb are alone, Caleb really wants some answers but Hanna again changes the subject asking him what he wants for his birthday and then making out with him. On his birthday, Caleb arrives at Spencer's Lake House to find Hanna totally drenched. When he asks about what happened, Hanna meekly mumbles, "surprise." In "Let the Water Hold Me Down," Caleb is determined to find Lucas but Hanna is not interested. This leads to a fight between the two and Caleb storms away. Later, Caleb comes to Hanna's house and at the same time, gets a call from Hanna. Confused, he answers the phone. He immediately rushes to Hanna when he hears Lucas's threatening voice in the background. Caleb asks what Lucas did and where he has been. Lucas reveals that he lost $4,000 in a bet over a basketball game, the money which belonged to Caleb. It was a sure thing until the team got disqualified. To compensate, he had been driving around and selling his comic books. Lucas apologises and gives him some of the money. Caleb assures him that they will figure something out. In "The Blond Leading the Blind," Caleb uncodes more videos. He see images in the video of Garrett, who happens to be sitting across from him at the espresso shop. Later on Caleb confronts Hanna on the cell phone and showing concern for her safety. After revealing that he is being watched Hanna destroys the flash drive in a blender leaving Caleb shocked. Around the end of the episode we see Caleb talk to Spencer and Emily about the flashdrive Hanna destroyed and promises to keep working on the phone in exchange knowledge on what is going on and what Hanna is so afraid of him finding. In "A Kiss Before Lying," Caleb is now helping the girls without Hanna's knowing. Caleb is able to get an image of a fake ID Alison made. Later Hanna finds out about Caleb helping the girls secretly and storms out of Spencer's house after finding the image of the fake ID. Hanna confronts Caleb when she asks him to come see her. She asked him why he would go behind her back knowing how long it took her to trust him. Also telling him he's not the only person she's trying to protect. She then tells him about the serious money issue's her family went through, how they almost lost their house and how Ashley stole money from the bank to keep that from happening. Caleb is thanks her for trusting him enough to tell him. Hanna also tells him someone else knows and is holding it over her and when Caleb asks who it is she responds with "I don't know but its their phone you're working on". Caleb thinking the phone belongs to Jenna knowing her history with the girls and how she had him spy on Hanna for her, storms over to her house only to find no one home. As he is about to leave he is confronted by Garrett, who asks him what is he doing her late at night. Caleb tells him that he wants her to stop threatening Hanna but Garrett tells him he needs to be a lot scarier if he wants Jenna to stop anything. He then tries driving his car into Caleb bike in effort of scaring him away. In "The Naked Truth ," The school is having a lock down for its Rosewood High Truth Up Day. Caleb attends only to find out he and Aria have been placed in the same class with Jenna. After sometime, Jason also enters the class along with Mrs. Hastings as their mentor. Aria wants to leave, but Caleb stops her saying that they don't have a choice and also that he has a lot to say with everybody speaking their minds today. While in the music room the students are told to write something something truthful down and that it will be kept anonymous. Jenna refuses saying that people in the school have mistreated her and that it was full of phonies and liars. When Jenna goes to tell Mrs.Hastings on how she was cornered and slap in the girls restroom, Caleb immediately rebuffs that comment saying that if she did tell the truth that she would have to admit she threw the first punch. Later on he and Hanna are on the roof of the school and Caleb tries to comfort her, resuring her that her mother doesn't believe she sent that picture. He asks for her phone to see if he can trace the IP address on who actually sent the photo. Hanna refuses and tells him the way he can help her is by holding her. Caleb reluctantly gives up on trying to get her phone and kisses her. At the end of the episode we see 'A ' sneak into the assembly hall where Caleb is sleeping and take his laptop. In the next episode, at school, Caleb is still hacking into "A's" files, but immediately locks his computer when he spots Garrett walking toward him with another police officer. Garrett shows Caleb a court order, which allows them to confiscate his laptop. When Caleb asks why, Garret explains that someone is hacking into the school files, and he traced it back to his IP address. Caleb almost finds it humorous that they think he would be stupid enough to leave a trail, but Garrett says that they will find out, and a reluctant Caleb hands over his laptop. Garrett asks if there are any passwords they will need, but Caleb notes that the court order is allowing them to take his laptop, and doesn't say anything about what information is in his head. Caleb and Hanna talk in the empty computer room, where Hanna is freaking out, but Caleb is calm. He assures Hanna that he didn't do what they think he did, and there is no way they will be able to get past his firewall without his help. Hanna says that someone did get into his laptop, and they put the evidence in there somewhere he wouldn't find it, and she thinks the person who did that might be Garrett. She suggests Caleb to go online, log into his computer remotely and delete the files. But when he tries, he can't connect, which he says means one of two things: either the police haven't tried messing with it yet, or they're smart enough to keep it offline. Later, Caleb is at the police station. He calls Hanna and tells her that he plans to cooperate, as he doesn't seem to have a choice. As Caleb notices Darren and Garrett arriving, he quickly tells Hanna that he is in a very hot spot and that he needs her help, hanging up before he can elaborate, and is lead out of the room by the two cops. Darren hands Caleb his laptop and says he is going to watch him log in, telling him there'd better not be any funny business. Caleb types in his password, switching his laptop online. Caleb is told to stand at the other end of the room, while Darren and Garrett go through his files. Garrett and Darren open the folder in question, just as the final files are erased. Shocked, they try to get them back and accuse Caleb of doing something, but Caleb simply says he was hacked and probably has a virus or something, silently knowing his girlfriend came through. In "If These Dolls Could Talk," Caleb goes along with the plot to help uncover "A." Mona gets a text from A directing her to split Hanna and him up, so that night, Mona and Caleb conspicuously kiss in Mona's car. Before the kiss, Mona confides in Caleb that she is jealous that Hanna found someone solid like him, while she has had only short-term relationships. Melissa catches sight of the two. Caleb is reluctant, but does it for Hanna, who is unhappy but not threatened by the ordeal. Caleb surprises Hanna at the masquerade party when he was supposed to be spending time with his mother in California. He is the complimentary Romeo to her Juliet costume. They kiss and dance. Season 3 Caleb has been taking cooking classes with Hanna during the summer. In "It Happened 'That Night'," Caleb and Hanna plan to go together to buy the things they need for cooking, but Hanna bails, telling that she has an appointment with Dr. Sullivan. So, she gives him the list, and promises to make an unforgettable Dong Po for dinner. That night, Caleb and Hanna are cooking together. He asks about her session with Dr. Sullivan, and is surprised to hear that she doesn't talk about them. He even calls them intimate, much to Hanna's amazement. In "Blood Is The New Black," Caleb is in a classroom working on something as Hanna comes to see him. She asks for a rain-check on their dinner date. When Caleb asks for a reason, Hanna makes up something about helping her mother pick up a dress for an upcoming event. Though Caleb seems suspicious, he does not question her. Later, at Hanna's house, Caleb brings dinner. As they sit down, he notices that Hanna is very distracted. Frustrated, he confronts her and asks for the truth. So Hanna reveals that she has to go see Mona. Caleb is shocked, but Hanna says she is having an "ambiguous loss." Caleb is surprised to hear her use such big words, but ultimately agrees to go with her to the Radley the next day, not wanting them to sneak around each other. At Radley, Caleb waits outside, while Hanna goes inside to see Mona. Just then, Wren walks up to him, and introduces himself. He tells that Hanna has been visiting Mona for a while now, which comes as news to Caleb. He also learns that Hanna has been talking to Wren a lot, when Wren mentions the term "ambiguous loss." In Kingdom of the Blind, Caleb pours his water on the fire that Lucas has set while Hanna was in the room. After he sets it out he yells, WHAT THE HELL? Caleb and Hanna go to a coffee shop to talk about Lucas. Hanna says that Lucas used to be so sweet and Caleb jokes by saying no guy ever wants to be called sweet by a girl. Hanna wants Caleb to talk to Lucas but Caleb doesn't know because he hasn't really talked to him since he moved out but Caleb agrees to do it, if Hanna agrees to do something for him. She asks what is it and Caleb says that he doesn't want her to see Mona anymore. Caleb goes and tries to talk to Lucas in the chem lab. Lucas asks what he wants and Caleb says that he tried to set fire to his girlfriend. Lucas says something about how he got in trouble. Caleb then asks him if there is anything he wants to talk about and Lucas tells him to mind his own business. Caleb says he would and is pretty good about doing that, but there are other people involved, meaning Hanna. Lucas says he is sorry about that and Caleb then tells him that he knows all about Mona being A and the walks out. At Radley, Caleb waits for Hanna outside. When she sees him, she thinks he followed her but Caleb is mad that she lied to him because she said that she would stop seeing Mona. Hanna assures him that Mona isnt crazy and that she just wants answers. Hanna also lets it slip that Mona was the one that ran her over. Caleb is angry at this but before he can say anything, Lucas walks out. Hanna wants to know why he is there but Lucas doesnt say much and walks away. Caleb puts his hand on her shoulders. Caleb goes back to Radley to see Mona but Hanna doesnt know. He listens to her as she tells him about her Uncle teaching her how to play some card games and that it helps pass the time while in here. Caleb cuts to the chase about why he is here and that is for Hanna. He tells her not to mess with Hanna and also mentions that he gets to walk out that door while she doesnt. Mona then responds by saying he was a lousy kisser and the flips the table going really crazy. While the guards hold her back, Caleb leaves Radley. Trivia *He is one of the only characters who is not a character in the books. *In the first book, Pretty Little Liars, when Aria's family first returns to Rosewood, Mike exclaims "Hey, there's Caleb's house." This is probably not the same Caleb but a funny coincidence. *Caleb and Hanna, one of the solid and strongest couples on the show, are most likely headed for a break-up. Relationships Just broke up with Hanna First Relationship *'Started: '"The Badass Seed" *'Ended: '"Someone to Watch Over Me" *'Reason: '''He was spying on her for Jenna. Second Relationship *'Started: "Surface Tension" *'Ended: 'Birds of a Feather *Reason: Hanna was shutting Caleb out about the new 'A' and he got sick of it. Friendships Caleb doesn't like to let too many people get too close to him, except Hanna who he is now dating once again, and Lucas with whom he lives and is developing a close friendship despite the two boys being so different. We have only seen Caleb interact with a few o ther people: Hanna, Ms. Marin, Aria, Lucas, and a few random students from Rosewood High. Lucas lost a good deal of the money that Caleb has saved up on a black jack card counting scheme that didn't work out. Lucas was desperate and nearly suicidal as he felt that he betrayed Caleb. Caleb has since forgiven Lucas, and Lucas has sold his comic books to make up some of the money. After Caleb works on A's cellphone, he becomes close with Spencer, Emily and Aria. Bromance The one exception to Caleb's loner rule is Lucas Gottesman. Lucas cares a lot for Hanna, and understands she could not be happy without Caleb. Lucas is the first to find out what Mona did to Caleb's goodbye letter and proceeds to drive to Arizona and bring Caleb back to Rosewood. He allows Caleb to crash in his room while attending Rosewood High. Caleb, in turn, becomes a loyal friend to Lucas, honoring his commitment to watch "The Goonies" with Lucas instead of hanging out further with Hanna one evening. He also helps Lucas out with his pursuing Danielle. Caleb and Hanna go on a double date with Lucas and Danielle because Lucas is feeling nervous. Gallery Caleb.jpeg Don't.jpeg Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 1.12.02 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 1.12.25 AM.png P.jpeg K.jpeg J.jpeg G.jpeg Imgres-3a.jpeg Marin Rivers.jpeg Hanna's kitchen.jpg Caleb confesses his love.jpg Hanna and caleb camping.jpg 122b178fbfb5392720864bde2344b16c.jpg 0115_Caleb1.jpg pll-ep18-hanna-caleb-shower.jpg A.jpeg PLL02E09-02.jpg PLL02E09-09.jpg PLL02E09-11.jpg Calebs3 2.jpg Calebs3 1.jpg Quotes Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Season 3 Category:Secret-Keepers